Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chemical metering system and more specifically it relates to a chemical metering system for providing efficient access and replacement of chemical metering devices.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Chemical metering devices are used to control the flowrate of a chemical into another flow of liquid. The chemical metering devices are fluidly connected to a tube that is fluidly connected to a chemical injector (e.g. venturi injector) to introduce the liquid chemical into a water stream (or other chemical stream) at a specified flowrate. Various types of chemical metering devices have been used over the years including, but not limited to, metering tips, stinger tubes, and the like.
Conventional metering tips are often times threadably connected to the hose barb with internal threads of the chemical injector. If the metering tip needs to be replaced (e.g. metering tip is damaged or a different chemical flowrate is desired), the user must first remove the chemical supply tube from the hose barb of the injector, then threadably remove the old metering tip, threadably attach the new metering tip and then reattach the chemical supply tube to the hose barb. Stinger tubes are similar to metering tips in that they are threadably connected to a tube with the length of the metering tube cut to a desired length to achieve a desired flowrate and with the metering tube positioned inside the chemical supply tube.
One problem with conventional chemical metering tip systems is that removing the chemical supply tube from the hose bar of the chemical injector can be difficult particularly as the chemical supply tube ages and becomes rigid. In some situations, the user is required to cut the chemical supply tube to remove it from the hose barb. Another problem with conventional metering tip systems is that the chemical supply tube eventually becomes damaged after repeated removal and eventually leaks requiring replacement or repair of the chemical supply tube.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved chemical metering system for providing efficient access and replacement of chemical metering devices.